Cleaning Break (Jean x Armin FanFic)
by super duper fan-girl
Summary: Something is up with Armin, he is acting like a total horn-dog! Jean needs to figure out what is up with him before Armin hoes to far. (Very first fic please be kind, im such a bad writer)
1. Chapter 1

Okay! so this is my VERY first FanFiction so please be kind!

"Jean get up!"

Jean's eyes snapped open, standing over him was a hazelnut haired boy. Ugh.

"What the fuck Eren." Jean propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at the teal eyed boy.

"Wake up loser, were late for breakfast. We better hurry before all the foods gone." Eren was putting on his uniform with great haste. He was fumbling around with his harness and was growling under his breath.

Jean sat up and pulled himself out of bed. He grabbed his uniform and slipped into it, Eren was Already out the door when Jean was still fumbling with his stupid 3DMG harness. Somehow, he managed to get it on and out the door looking at least presentable. He ran down the corridor to the Mess Hall. He was NOT going to miss another breakfast.

Jean entered the Mess Hall doors disappointed to see they stopped serving the porridge for the day. With sad eyes Jean walked over to his friends and sat down at the table with them. Sasha, like always was shoveling in her mouth. While Mikasa just picked at her food.

"Sorry man, got the last of it, maybe next time." Eren said with a mouthful of food. Gross. He sat and listened to the people talk and talk about the training they were about to go through. Prickles started to from in the back of his neck, somebody was watching him. he looked around the room only to see Armin staring at him with pitiful eyes.

"What do you want," Jean tiredly sighed. Armin grabbed his bowl and set it in front of Jean. Jean looked down at the food, then back at Armin.

"You eat it, i'm not hungry. Plus, you missed breakfast yesterday so you need it more."

Jean looked at Armin and smiled. "Thanks Armin, thats really considerate of you."

Armin's cheeks went peach and he buried his face into the collar of his jacket. He wore a slight smile, but Jean didn't notice any of this, he was too busy gorging out on Armin's food.

"Okay listen up! Today is the 3rd week of the month so you know what that means, a deep cleaning must be done throughout the castle." Levi instructed the soldiers, "I shall assign two people per room to clean from top to bottom. Failure to clean the room perfectly will have to do it over again." The soldiers gave a groan. Everybody hated cleaning. Well, except Levi. This was his favorite day. Levi stomped his foot to get their attention. He took out a list from his breast pocket and read it outloud. "Shasha you are partnered with Yimr, Chirsta with Mikasa, Connie with Eren, And Armin with Jean. get with your partners and clean out a room on the first floor. I shall come in to check on you in 3 hours."

Everybody split off into their groups and went to find a room to clean. Jean looked around for Armin, only to turn his head to find him standing right next to his side.

"Shall we get going, we better get going fast before all the easy rooms are taken." Armin grabbed Jeans arm and pulled him out and down the corridor. Jean pulled his arm back and followed Armin down the corridor. "I'll go get some hot water, you go and get a room and start sweeping." Armin then split off from Jean and went to the well. Jean walked around until he found a room that looked fairly easy to clean. Armin soon arrived back with some water and a mop.

Jean was dusting off the top of a bookshelf when he suddenly lost his balance and fell, knocking down books that fell right on top of Armin and the Water he was scrubbing the floor with. Water went everywhere and soaked Armin's shirt.

"Tsk, Jean look what you did! I t going to take forever to wipe up all this water." Armin started to unbutton his shirt when Jean interrupted him

"W-what are you doing?" Jean stuttered.

"Removing my wet clothes, don't want to catch a cold do I? Don't worry Mr. Prude, I'll Keep my pants" He carefully unbuttoned his shirt and hung it by the open window to dry. All Jean could do was stare. He thought it was strange to see Armin topless. He thought we was very lanky and weak, but he was muscular. And he looked really good too. WAIT! Did he really just think that? he thought to himself he shouldn't be saying these things about a guy, especially his friends.

Jean occasionally looked over his shoulder to see Armin on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He liked the way his back muscles moved, and the way he would wipe some sweat from his forehead. Armin turned his head to catch Jean staring at him. Jean turned away quickly. Blush was appearing on his cheeks. Armin chuckled and stood up. "Like what you see?"

Shit shit shit. He was caught. Will Armin think he a creeper? Will he think hes pervy?

"Um, I-I don't know what your talking about." Jean stuttered.

"Its okay to look Jean I don't mind." Armin started to walk toward Jean who was still dusting between the books and journals. Jean took a peek around his shoulder to see Armin standing right behind him with a devilish smile. Armin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face him. He pulled Jean's chin closer to his face Armin looked Jean in the eyes with a seductive gaze that made Jean weak in the knees. fuck what has gotten into Armin?

"You know Jean, I think I can make you fall for me." Armin said in such a low tone that Jean's ears burned bright red. Armin then pulled Jeans face towards him to press his lips against Jean's. His lips were so soft and Jean just gave in. He returned the kiss and moved his hands up Armins back. Armin grabbed Jean's shoulders and pinned him against the bookcase. Jean gasped and Armin took this opportunity to explore the inside of Jeans mouth. Jean's eyelids started to fall. Jean deepened the kiss and moved his hand through Armin's golden hair. To Jeans shock Armin started to move his down to Jean's crotch. He rubbed to growing bulge pulled away from the kiss, biting Jean's lip. He continued rubbing the budge until Jean let a low moan escape his lips.

HOLY SHIT! Is he going to really go there? I dont think I can- "AAAHH!" Jean cried when Armin started to stick his hands down his pants. Armin stroked his shaft up and down, playing with the tip of his penis with his thumb. Armin leaned in and started to suck and lick up and down Jean's neck. He bit down, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to leave a mark. Jean yelped from the bite and then bit his lip. Trying to suppress the urge to moan Armins name.

"Armin, stop im going to come." Jean panted. "Im so, so s-so close." Jean bit his lip and took a big breath. He came in Armins hands. Armin pulled away and looked at his with a smug look.

"Holy shit Armin. What has gotten into you?" Jean said with short Breaths.

"I'm just giving you want you want. Plus, I didn't hear you complaining." Armin said in a low voice.

There was a knock at knock at the door. The hour to go knock. Armin turned away and continued scrubbing, leaving a flustered Jean by the bookshelf.

TO BE CONTINUED?

Next chapter: Eren finds Jeans "lovebite" and tries to hunt this person down. Plus thing get a little steamy in the shower rooms!

MAKE SURE TO GIVE ME A REVIEW! I COULD NEED SOME CRITIQUES AND SUGGESTIONS TO IMPROVE MY WRITING PLEASE!

THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

After all the cleaning was finally done there of course was dinner in the mess hall, and holy shit, was that weird. I started off as normal, everyone got their food, Jaeger is an asshole, same as always. But do you remember how Armin suddenly just harassed me during the cleaning? I'm sure you do, but at dinner he was the same old cute Armin everyone knows. Well, he was acting cute around everyone else, but when no one was looking, he shot me some very alluring looks that made my face _burn_. I'm just glad I lasted through the whole thing without getting a boner, Jaeger would never get off my back if that happened.

Speaking of Jaeger….

After dinner we went back to our quarters for lights out, and guess fucking what.

"Whoa, Jean what the fuck is that?" Eren caught me with my shirt off, getting dressed into my evening clothes when he pointed to my neck.

"What is it Eren?" I craned my neck to face him behind me.

"Is that a love bite?" He gave me a cocky smirk that made me want to punch a wall.

Looking down at my neck I saw the spot where Armin bit me earlier. _Oh shit._

"Don't you say another word." I turned and glared at him, covering up the mark with my hand.

"Oh, no this is too good. Who is it? It looks like a small person, oh my god did you get with Christa? Oh shit Ymir gunna beat your ass."

"Jaeger shut up!" I snapped. My face was turning red and my ears where burning. How was I ever going to live this down. _Damn you Armin._

"Im going to the washroom." I said scared that Jaeger might smell the sex on me.

"You can try to run away from it, but I will find out Jean, I swear it." Eren said confidently.

I got out of that room before that dickless shit-head spoke again. Heading down the corridors to the washroom to find it empty. I always liked to shower with no one there but me, I could go to my happy place, and sing to myself without any comments about my pitch from Connie. I started up the hot water in the group showers and made sure I was alone. I started to sing.

"Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change,

Tell me that you'll feel the same, and we'll stay here forever,

Don't go, tell me that the lights won't change,

Tell me that it'll stay the same,

Where we go. Where we go."

"Nice song." I heard a voice from behind me a let out a small squeak as I heard it. I turned to look, it was Armin, leaning against the wall with only a towel around his waist. I looked at him in horror.

"Don't stop, keep going," he gestured his arms to encourage me.

With a shaky voice I continued. "I-I-I can't, I sorry."

"Tsk, fine." He advanced towards me. My heart was beating out of my chest I was sure he could hear it. He took the shower head beside me he switched on the water and dropped his towel. I snapped my eyes away and focused on the concrete wall in front of me.

"Um, Armin I was meaning to ask you, when we were cleaning back there, why did you-"

"Because I wanted a reaction from you, and I got one. And to be honest, it was pretty self satisfying."

What.

"Okay Armin what the fuck, you are not being yourself lately. Tell me, what is going on."

Nothing.

"Armin really, are you trying to redefine yourself or something?"

*chuckle*

"ARMIN DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING!"

He stopped from scrubbing his hair and looked at me, and sighed.

"You know what's not fair Jean?" He asked

"What," I replied

He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand down to touch his, well, you get the point.

"I think I got you off earlier today no? Well what about me Jean, are you going to return the favor?" His voice was low and seductive.

I snatched my hand, ears burning with embarrassment. "What the fuck Armin?" was all I could say before he pulled closer to me, licking a trail of fire up my neck. I swear I could hear him moaning.

"Armin no!" I pushed him back. Turning of the water I turned to leave, until he tried to grab my hand, but failed after I moved it away.

Returning to my room with an awkward boner and Armin's words sticking to my brain. I needed to think things out about his suddenly horny behavior. What was up with him? I could deal with that later, right now I needed to get the feeling of Armins tongue off my neck.


End file.
